You'll Be in my Heart
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: The cyclone needs a break and it's a certain kid's birthday. Did someone say Disney? (Quintis centric)


This is really late but I'd like to say a huge happy (again really late) birthday to one of my best friends on this Earth. Cate I love you to death. You have stuck by my side through the worst of the worst and you were by my side for the best of the best. I love you to death my Ninja Snow. Words can't describe how blessed I feel to have you in my life so instead I wrote you a Scorpion fic about the cyclone going to Disney. Here's to 17 and many more years.

"Remind us while we're doing this again?" Happy deadpans glaring up at the sparkling castle. Walter looked just as confused as her. Sly looked ready to crawl out of his skin. The rest of them however, Toby included, seem to be bouncing on their toes excitedly. Even Cabe has an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"It's for Ralph's birthday." Paige smiles kissing her son on the head. "Besides, when's the last time any of you got a vacation that didn't involve nearly dying?"

Happy wants to chirp up and say she's never been on one at all. Sure she went on… adventures, is what she'd call them. In reality it was running away from the orphanage until she was caught with half a carton of orange juice and a box of twinkies tucked into her jacket. Walter had at least gone on a vacation with Megan. Sly had his own growing up. Then Toby his honeymoon.

Hell she didn't even have a honeymoon.

"See what I mean?" Paige speaks up at their silence.

"Okay birthday man," Toby smiles patting Ralph on the shoulder. "What's first?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy startles when something is placed on her head. She had been deconstructing and reconstructing the tracks of the coaster in her mind to maximize the sleekness and speed without it being dangerous.

"Welcome back to planet earth." Toby smirks placing his own hat on his head. Leave it to him to find a fedora with Mickey ears. She takes her own hat off her head inspecting it with a small hint of a smile. It wasn't anything too complex, in fact it was an old fashioned design of Minnie ears.

"Really? We'll never wear these again."

"Says you." He laughs. "I think the bad guys would be totally intimidated by this new look." She rolls her eyes smacking the hat off his head. "Not nice. Now you don't get any dole whip."

"What the hell is a dole whip?"

"Right I forgot you didn't grow up as a kid." He jokes passing her a spoon. "Where are the others?" He asks with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Help me!" She hears Sly scream as he and Cabe whip around the corner spinning fiercely in the tea cup.

"Should've known he'd be good at that." Toby chuckles shaking his head. "Why didn't you go?"

"And kill Sly with Cabe and I's man power combined? No thanks." She laughs. "I decided to wait for you."

"You're such a softie." He teases forcing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"I just didn't want you to be alone. God knows you'd be the one to get lost in this place." She mocks shoving her elbow into his side. He's not paying attention, however, his eyes are fixed on one of the tea cups. She follows his gaze to where Walter, Paige, and Ralph are spinning. The poor kid is pinned against the wall of the cup, laughing uninhibitedly. It must be rather contagious because Walter and Paige have caught on too.

"He's growing up so fast." Toby says solemnly

"Walter or the kid?"

"Both." He laughs.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know why Tim suddenly got called away on an urgent mission would you?" She asks looking at him.

Toby coughs shoveling mouthfuls of the treat into his mouth. "I'm hurt that you would even suggest that I could hack a government base and make specific requests for Tim on a mission in Bahrain. I am hurt."

"Good. Cause if you hadn't I would've." She smiles.

"You're so perfect." He smiles lacing her fingers in his. Her heart leaps for a moment. It was the closest the two of them had been since her divorce finally passed through. They'd claimed to be taking it slow. God it had been so long since they've even kissed. Her eyes flicker to his lips before meeting his yet again.

"That was awesome!" Ralph startles them both out of their moment pulling away harshly. "Can we go now Happy?"

"They're not fast enough for you kid?" Happy laughs trying to shake off the feelings lingering in the pit of her stomach.

"Nope!" She laughs ruffling his hair. "Come on Cabe! The kid wants to see how fast we can make this baby go!"

"That sounds like a challenge!" Cabe shouts back as he and Sly walk up.

After they get off, the three of them a little unsteady on their feet as the world tips on it's edges Toby simply loops his fingers in hers, allowing her to lean on him until she can walk on her own. Even long after the world stopped moving she still holds on, unable to convince herself to let go of him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hello!" Happy wants to cringe as soon as the high pitched voice hits her ears. The actress was trying much too hard to sound like a bird and it made her a little more than uncomfortable. Paige had somehow convinced them to take a picture with every character they had spotted. Luckily the app had been easy enough to hack to always make the lines look either closed or much too long when in reality it was about five minutes. Little did she know she'd regret meeting Snow White the most.

Ralph is too old to believe in the magic of the characters but Paige looks happy so she supposes that's alright. She lingers on the outside of the room. She's had enough of photos for the day.

"Come on Happy!" Toby encourages holding a hand out to her with a smile. The look on the actress's face is enough to make her want to bolt.

"Your name is Happy?" She exclaims overenthusiastically. "I have a friend named Happy!"

"Yup that's me." She offers a forced smile. After all this poor lady is forced to stand in those heels all day talking in a voice that would have her in bed with tea and honey after only an hour.

"Wonderful! Come on Happy!" She waves her over. Begrudgingly Happy takes the place between the princess and Toby, noting how much shorter she was without her usual work boots. "Oh look you're the same size too!" Okay last straw. Happy turns ready to let her have it when Toby wraps an arm around her waist. She freezes, her head snapping to him.

"Smile!" The worker calls. Happy lets out a breath forcing a smile onto her face. For Toby, she tells herself. Then last minute, the asshole turns placing a kiss on her cheek for the photo. Her eyes go wide right as the snap of the camera goes off.

"Aw!" The actress coos. "Don't you just love true love?" Happy mutters a thanks, leading the pack ahead with cheeks burning bright red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toby wordlessly hands her a churro as he sits by her side on the grass. They were just a little bit behind Walter, Paige, and Ralph. Cabe and Sly in front of them. They hadn't grabbed a seat fast enough to sit all together. If she's being honest with herself she's a little bit glad to have a moment of relative alone time between the two of them.

"Quite a day." Toby laughs taking a bite of his own.

"I'd say so. I ought to kill you for that Snow White move."

"The kiss or your name."

"My name." She glares playfully.

"Honestly didn't even think about it." He laughs. "Totally subconscious there. I'm sorry Hap."

"And the kiss?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That was on purpose." He laughs. "You weren't upset by that were you?" He suddenly solemns looking at the ground. "I know you wanted to wait until things die down and until we got everything sorted out but I couldn't resist and-"

She cuts him off pressing her lips to his. He smiles against her lips lacing her fingers through her hair.

"Did I ever tell you I love it when you shut me up?" He quips after they pull away, his forehead pressed against his.

"I love you Toby, I mean it. I don't want to take things slowly anymore."

"Wait are you saying?" He gasps wide eyed.

"Yes Toby. I will marry you." She smiles. He freezes gaping. He presses his lips to hers before standing up and throwing his hands into the air.

"I'm getting married!" He shouts in his excitement. The yard breaks into cheers, Cabe clapping the both of them on the shoulder. Paige swoops them both into a hug. She swears in the darkness she sees Ralph high five Walter. She shakes it off however when Toby pulls her into another kiss, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Tobias Quinn." She smirks when the fireworks begin to go off. "How long have you been writing that on notebooks with little hearts around it?" She teases, her eyes stuck on the ring. Her heart is still thudding in her chest.

"Too long."


End file.
